Skulduggery Pleasant and the Death Ring
by Fleurbailey
Summary: Amelia Sevil is only 13 when she Meets Skulduggery and his team. She isn't an elemental but she is having these strange dreams that keep on coming true. When she finds that she meets the mad man Forrest will she die before she has even had a chance to live? or will she find a way to find the Death ring and destroy the evil that threatens her. Rated K for some scenes. .


_There was a man. At first he didn't seem suspicious at first look but when you got closer you could see that he was trouble. The man wore a purple coat with a lack suit and a large top hat. But under his disguise he bore scars and a deep cut along his face. He walked quite gracefully along a footpath, a footpath that leads to the old shoe factory. He opened the door that lead to the main office and flicked on the lights. As they slowly turned on, he walked into the main reception office and ran his hand over a bookshelf. Suddenly he pulled a book out of its case. The case slid sideways and walked inside the dark room. A woman stood in the centre of the room, a woman beautiful anyone would fall in love with her. She wore a elegant red dress with her blonde hair reaching halfway down her back._

_When she said "Forrest Landly, my dear old friend. You came" it sounded like she was singing. Forrest silently strode over to her and stared into her deep blue eyes. _

"_Of course I came Anina, now why did you call me?" his voice serious._

"_Because, I have word that that there is a magical artefact. An artefact that is more powerful than the sceptre. It can destroy any one and anything. And I want to find it" she said with a hint a determination in her voice._

"_I see but why do you want it? And most importantly__** what**__ is it?" he said._

"_It's called the Blue ring or otherwise known as the Death Ring" she answered._

I woke with a start, feeling around for my lamp. I switched it on and looked around the room. No-one was here but my fish Bubbles (such an original name). The same dream again I wonder what it could mean. I better tell Skulduggery in case it's another vision. I've been in Skulduggery's team for nearly a week now and I still haven't found out if I can do magic. We met when I came over to Valkyries place a few weeks ago. I mean we go to school together and everything. I was new last year and that's when I met reflection. She invited me over as a welcoming gift and that's when I saw him. Standing in her room wearing a blue button up shirt with tight jeans and a wide brimmed hat. I then saw his face and stared (apparently this is what Val did as well). I then bombed him with questions about whom, how and what he was. Of course he answered simply but I couldn't believe it. So instead of running away like any other person would do, I stayed and learned what it was like to live a life full of adventure and mystery.

I think Skulduggery might have an idea if I'm an Elemental or an Adept. I've been trying to push objects away from me for 4 days now, but nothing. Not even a single minute movement. Maybe im an adept or maybe I can't even do magic.

Suddenly I saw the sun rise out from beneath the little hills and into the sky. Yes! Finally the sun rising. I got up and got changed into my school uniform. Then went to my cupboard and pulled back my clothes. On the wall behind them was a mirror. A full body mirror. I touched the mirror and my reflection stepped out. Thanking Skulduggery for his trick I got dressed into old jeans and a t-shirt. I'll have to remind myself to ask Ghastly about those clothes. As I jumped out my 1 story window I noticed Skulduggery's gently out the front of my driveway. I walked swiftly to it and saw him and Valkyrie waiting.

"All ready?" he asked

"Yes" I answered. As we drove away I looked out the window of the car and saw the old Shoe factory. It reminded of my dream and I started to tell Skulduggery when he stopped suddenly. I was staring at his face trying to read his emotion, but nothing. I saw him staring forward even though he dint have any eyes I could still tell. I heard Valkyrie gasp. That's when I turned to look at the road ahead. A man stood in the middle of the road. A man that man wore a purple coat with a lack suit and a large top hat. The same man that was in my dream. I whimpered.


End file.
